Switch'd!
by xScandalouSx
Summary: Liberty is the school geek. Paige is the school chic. What happens when they switch bodies? Will they ruin eachother's lives? Or will they rule eachother's lives?


_**CHAPTER ONE: THE GEEK AND THE CHIC**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS!**_

_-PEP RALLY-_

Paige Michalchuk flipped in midair, and the crowd went wild. Students in the stands began cheering loudly, and for that very split second about half of Degrassi's adolescent female population had envied her. Paige was the captain of the cheer leading squad, one of the coolest girls in grade ten, and had most of the guys eating out of the palm of her hand. She was Paige Michalchuk, of Degrassi High.

"Paige is so perfect," Liberty said over the roar of the crowd.

"I guess," Emma replied. Sure Paige was a social icon, but popularity wasn't the only thing that mattered. There was school work, getting into good colleges, and helping the community. Well, at least to Emma Nelson, anyway.

You would imagine that a girl like Liberty would think the same. But inside of Liberty was a wild animal waiting to be unleashed, sick of her "good girl" reputation she had kept so very well years prior. She was tired of always being asked for the answers on homework by other classmates when they had so irresponsibly forgotten to finish theirs. She was tired of being so good at everything but her social life. She was tired of being referred to as the school geek. She was tired of being Liberty Van Dandt.

"Liberty!" Emma yelled over the performing drum line.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go with me and Manny to the library after school? We're gonna work on our projects."

Liberty hesitated. She had enough of school. She wanted to hang out with someone cool, not some book-worm on a stick. She'd have plenty of time to finish the project later.

"Maybe another time," Liberty lied, knowing she would never actually go.

Liberty watched enviously as Paige waved and the crowd roared. It was as if she was a goddamn celebrity!

"I'm outta here," Liberty said, making her way down the bleachers past rooting kids.

"Watch it, geek!" A skinny kid with spiky hair and way too much cologne yelled.

"Sorry," Liberty said softly. If assholes could fly, this place would be a fucking airport. She took one last glance at Paige and her flawless perfection and moped out of the gym with her head down. If only _she_ would know what it was like to be Paige. If only.

_AFTER THE PEP RALLY_

"Wow Paige," Hazel said astonished.

"You really nailed that last move. The crowd went literally _wild_!"

"I know," Paige sighed conceitedly.

Paige strutted confidently down the school halls, loving the oh-my-god-i-wish-i-was-paige looks from fellow female pupils. Could life get _any_ fucking better?!

"Hey Sweet Pea," A familiar voice came from behind her, bold and sexy.

She turned around slowly, loving how her cheer leading uniform clung to her like wet clothing. It showed off her lovely body shape, and was one more thing for all the other girls to be jealous of.

"Hey Honeybee," Paige squealed, planting a kiss on Spinner's adorable cheek. After a performance like that at the pep rally, she was sure Spinner was hers to keep for awhile. Even though Paige's popularity didn't matter much to him, she still enjoyed the feel of it, and she enjoyed the sense of belonging and power. The totally un-rule-able moment was suddenly ruined by you guessed it, the one, the only, Emma Nelson. She walked up to them in white capris, a yellow tank top that revealed too much of her bony cleavage, and a look that would scare even the ugliest guy away.

"Paige, I'd like to write about you in the school paper. How does it feel after a performance like that?" Emma pressed, sounding like one of those news reporters you watched on _Good Morning America_ with bad hair-dos and too much caffeine. After her little story about the squad in her previous article, Paige wondered how Emma even had the audacity to come up to her and ask her for such nonsense. She wasn't going to stand for this.

"Why don't you go ask Mr. Simpson," Paige challenged.

"He saved your other little story about the squad last year. There's no reason he can't save it now."

Paige started to walk away, Hazel and Spinner following her like lost little puppy dogs. But Emma stood firmly, determined to win the battle. But that was nearly impossible. She was _Emma Nelson_. And a fight between _Emma Nelson_ and Paige Michalchuk was like a fight between cat and a mouse. Paige was the cat, ready to pounce on anything that had got in her way. Emma was the mouse, small and unnoticed.

"If I recall Paige, the reason my article needed to be saved was because of _you_." Emma said, letting the words come out slow and accusing.

Paige rolled her eyes, turned around, and formed a fake smile. She stood threateningly in front of Emma, her eyes never leaving hers. Rule number one when entering high school. Don't listen to your parents when they say, _It's not the amount of friends you have honey, why, it's the quality that counts! _Because when it all came down to the bitter end of things, popularity always wins. _Always_.

"Listen," Paige whispered; her fake smile immediately dead.

"If you'd like to go to school here in peace, I think it'd be best if _you_ stayed out of _my_ business."

The sentence should have actually been arranged plurally, like: "If _we'd_ like to go to school in peace, I think it'd be best if _we_ stayed out of _each other's_ business," but being the bitch was always way too much fun. Who needed to be nice when the whole school adored you?

"Whatever Paige," Emma said, walking away defeated.

Paige smiled, tucked her surfer-blonde hair behind her ears and continued onwards.

"Shall we?" Paige said merrily, locking arms with Hazel and Spinner like they were going to skip through the woods or something.

"Oh, we shall," Spinner replied goofily.

Who needed to be nice to girls specifically named Emma Nelson when you had a life like Paige's? After all, it'd taken her awhile but she'd gotten over the whole Dean thing. Her grades were exceptional, she had a great boyfriend, great friends, and she was the spotlight of the Degrassi Cheer Squad. Yup, Paige Michalchuk sure had it made.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that all this success would soon bid a far well to her. Maybe not a far well, but perhaps, a learning experience if you will.

R/R Pls!! Hope u liked it.


End file.
